Modern enterprise systems generally have web application systems installed. For example, in a reimbursement processing system using such web application systems, an employee may enter a route, traveling expenses, lodging expenses, accounting codes and other information into input fields in a web browser. The entered data is transmitted to a reimbursement processing application server for execution of the reimbursement processing.
If an employee of a company having such an enterprise system is unsure or has forgotten any input information (for example, the accounting code) necessary for any reimbursement processing, the employee must use a collaboration tool such as an electronic mail or instant messaging program to confirm the input information with another employee in order to accomplish the reimbursement processing.
However, such confirmation jobs associated with data inputs by the employees may lead to a considerable cost for the company as a whole. It will be appreciated from the foregoing that there is a need for an information system that does not require such plain and troublesome confirmation jobs as described above.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-321937 discloses a part information management system aiming at enhancing efficiency in the input of parts information. In the system, a part code management server receives an input request of part information for a new part and, in accordance with an instruction of a manager, transmits an electronic mail requesting input of part information to a vendor corresponding to the part that is an input object. Each vendor, in receipt of the electronic mail, accesses a mediation server from the vendor terminal. The mediation server provides the accessed vendor with a corresponding part information input screen. Each vendor performs input of the part information of the requested part from the part information input screen. The inputted part information is managed by the mediation server, and is registered in the part code management server after being confirmed by the manager.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-279166 discloses a system allowing a user to readily obtain his/her desired household account book data without the need to access a data providing mechanism related to the user him/herself. In the system, a service request from a user terminal regarding the household account book data is received at a service agent server. In the service agent server, requested data desired by the user is requested of the data providing mechanism, such that the service agene server collects the requested data from the data providing mechanism with the inquiry. The collected data is edited to household account book data desired by the user, which is then delivered to the user terminal. After the collection of the data desired by the user is finished, the completion of the service is informed from the user terminal to the service agent server, and the edited household account book data is erased.